Shugo Chara Misi Rima, yaya dan Nagihiko
by Dhyna Koizumi Meita
Summary: selama bersekolah diseiyo guagquen academy Amu tidak pernah berbicara dengan Tadase. Lalu saat menjadi anggota Guardian pun tetap saja. Karena bingung dengan sikap Amu dan Tadase. Yaya, Rima dan Nagihiko mempunyai misi supaya Amu dan Tadase bisa akrab. Biarpun Ikuto selalu menghalangi Yaya, Rima dan Nagihiko tetap berusaha


**Shugo Chara!Misi Rima, yaya dan Nagihiko**

**Chapter 1**

"Hei lihat Hinamori-Amu datang!" Ucap seseorang gadis sambil beraut senang.  
"Wah, cool, spicy dan sikapnya sangat dingin " Ucap gadis lain sambil terkagum. "Dikelas maupun diluar kelas selalu saja kudengar gosip ego tentang diriku" pikir Amu sambil murung.

**DIKELAS**

Setelah sampai dikelas seperti biasa Amu duduk dibangkunya sambil melihat langit dia berpikir dan seakan akan tidak mengetahui jati dirinya. "Amu, mengapa kau bersedih?" Kata salah satu Shugo Chara Amu yaitu, Dia. "tidak aku hanya berpikir siapa jati diriku yang sebenarnya?menjawab dengan lembut sambil sedih. "Amu, dulu kamu pernah bilang bahwa kamu akan mempercayai kami (Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia) kami adalah bentuk dari keinginan Amu kami pun adalah carackter asli Amu, jadi percayailah kami! Dia berkata dengan nada ingin menangis. "Ya, aku mempercayai kalian, aku hanya bingung kenapa gosip egois yang beredar tentang diriku tambah luas padahalkan aku udah 1 tahun sekolah disini(kira kira sekarang Amu kelas 6 SD)"Amu menjawab dengan suara imutnya. "Amu, gambate!"Kalimat yang diucapkan shugo chara Amu (Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia).

•

•

•

•

•

•

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba tiba Amu ditabrak seorang laki laki tampan yang mempunya rambut berwarna kuning dia adalah idola semua gadis lelaki itu tidak lain Tasade. "Gomen, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Tadase "I-ya ti-dak a-pa apa" Amu menjawab sambil gugup dan pipinya memerah. Tadase pun bergegas pergi tanpa membantu Amu berdiri. "Senangnya rasanya bisa bicara dengan Tadase untuk pertama kalinya selama aku sekolah diacademy ini." Pikir Amu sampai wajahnya memerah. "Kamu tidak apa apa Amu?"Tanya Yaya seraya khawatir. "Tidak, aku tidak apa apa kok."Ucap Amu dengan suara aslinya yang lembut. "Amu rokmu kotor, Tadase kok gak bantuin kamu berdiri ya?"Kata Rima sebagai perasarannya. "Mungkin dia malu kali (ʃ⌣ƪ)."Ejek Yaya. "Ya sudah lagi pula aku tidak apa apakan, mendingan kita pulang nanti kemalam."Amu memberitahu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

**DIRUMAH AMU**

"Aku pulang" Ucap Amu dengan lesu. "Hai sis, mama sis Amu pulang" Ami menyambut Amu dengan gembira. "Amu sudah pulang lebih baik ganti baju lalu makan malam sama sama." Ucap mama Amu dengan lemah lembut. "Haigh" jawab Amu sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

•  
•

•

•

•  
•

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

**DISEKOLAH**

Saat dikelas, Amu dikagetkan oleh Yaya. "hah, hayo lagi mikir apa?Tanya Yaya memaksa. "Aku tadi melihat dihalaman belakang sekolah ada sebuah kebun kaca, dan aku hanya bingung itu apa?" tanya Amu sambil bingung. Tanpa sempat Yaya menjawab tiba tiba terdengar suara para siswa siswi yang sedang ribut. "Ada apa itu kok ribut?"Tanya Yaya kebingungan. "Sebaiknya kita lihat yuk!"Ajak Amu. Saat keluar kelas Amu dan Yaya menuju kolidor tempat dimana mading sekolah berada. "Ada Rima juga disini.?"Ucap Yaya riang. "Rima ada apa ya rame-rame?"Tanya Amu bingung. "Aku juga gak tau apa yang rame rame kita lihat aja yuk!"Ajak Rima. Lalu ada seorang lelaki yang berkata "Misih semua ada Hinamori-Amu ingin melihat." Lalu para siswa siswi itupun mempersilahkan Amu, Rima dan yaya melihatnya. Isi pengumumannya : Secara perkembangan sekolah kita menjadi sekolah Seiyo gagquen academy pihak sekolah akan membuat organisasi yang terdiri dari 5 anggota ... info selengkapnya para siswa siswi diharapkan berkumpul digedung sekolah sekarang.

**DIGEDUNG SEKOLAH**

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya acara yang entah apa dimulai juga. Acara ini dibuka dengan penjelasan tentang dibuatnya Organisasi yang bernama Guardian. Skip... setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang Guardian acara yang terakhir adalah pemilihan anggota guardian.

anggota guardian sekolah tahun ini adalah

1. Yang menjabat menjadi King adalah Tadase-kun  
2. Yang menjabat menjadi Queen adalah Mashiro-Rima  
3. Yang menjabat menjadi Jack adalah Nagihiko  
4. Yang menjabat menjadi Ace adalah Yaya-Chan  
5. Dan yang menjabat menjadi posisi teristimewa yaitu Joker adalah ...

Saat belum selesai berbicara semua siswa dan siswi berkata Hinamori-Amu saja  
dan akhirnya..  
yang menjabat menjadi posisi teristimewa adalah Hinamori-Amu

lalu semua bersorak gembira. Lalu yang telah terpilih menjadi anggota Guardian diharapkan naik keatas panggung.

**skip**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SETELAH BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN**

**DIROYAL GARDEN**

"Rima, apakah kamu gak ada keganjalan gitu?"Tanya Yaya. "Tentang apa?Tanya Rima balik. "Tentang Amu dan Tadase, slama ini mereka berdua tidak pernah berbicara."Ucap Yaya. "Ya kamu betul mereka berdua baru sekali berbicara saat mereka bertabrakkan."Jelas Rima. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat misi?"Tawar Yaya. "Aku setuju."Sambung Nagihiko. "Ini urusan perempuan tau."Bantah Rima. "Tapi ini menyangkut tentang Tadasekan."Ucap Nagihiko. "Ya sudah kamu boleh ikut deh."Jawab yaya. "Oke, gimana kalau kita nanti ajak Tadase dan Amu janjian tapi setelah mereka berdua kumpul baru kita bilang gak bisa ikut, gimana?Tawaran Rima. "Ya, itu ide yang bagus."Kata Yaya. "Ya sudah giamana kalau besok sore pas hari minggu."Ucap Nagihiko. "Oke, aku setuju."Ucap Yaya dan Rima

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

"Amu besok sore kamu bisa keTaman? nanti aku, Rima dan Nagihiko nunggu di mangkok berputar."SMS Yaya. Amupun bingung untuk apa Yaya, Rima dan Nagihiko mengajaknya keTaman tapi pada akhirnya pun Amu pergi.

**RUMAH TADASE**

Saat Tadase sedang berada dikamar neneknya lagi mengganti bunga yang ada difas dengan bunga yang baru dia beli tiba tiba Kiseki berkata "Tadase itu ponselmu bunyi!" "Iya."Tadase menuju ke kamar untuk melihat ponselnya.

**DIKAMAR TADASE**

"SMS dari Nagihiko, Tadase besok sore aku, Yaya, Rima menunggumu diTaman kita akan ketemuan dimangkok berputar."Tadase membaca SMS dalam hati.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**  
**DIRUMAH AMU**

Saat lagi belajarAmu tersadar bahwa dia mempunyai janji sore ini lalu Amu menceritakan kepada keempat Shugo Charanya. "Jadi itu masalahnya ya sudah aku akan membuatkan kamu baju yang cocok."Kata Miki. "Kamipun akan membantumu Amu."Ucap Ran, Suu dan Dia. SKIP... "Bagaimana penampilanku?"Tanya Amu kepada 'eempat shugo charanya. "Wow, Amu sangat cantik."Kata keempat shugo charanya. Amupun bergegas turun dari kamar. "Mama papa aku izin mau jalan."Ucap Amu. "Ya sudah tidak apa apa tapi pulangnya jangan kemaleman ya."Kata Mama dengan lembut. "Haigh."Ucap Amu dengan gembira. Lalu Amu bersama keempat shugo Charanya pergi menuju Taman. Diperjalanannya Amu bertemu dengan lelaki tampan yang berambut biru gelap yang bernama Ikuto. "Ikuto, ngapain kamu disini(¬_¬") ?"Tanya Amu sinis. "Memangnya knapa? Ini jalanan nenek moyangmu?"Jawab Ikuto sambil senyum kecil ala dirinyaˆ⌣ˆ.

**Chapter 2**

**DITAMAN**

Skalinya Ikuto mengikuti Amu keTaman, Ikuto sudah tau rencana Yaya, Rima dan Nagihiko (kok bisa ya? Apakah karena Ikuto charanari sama Yoru? Author juga bingung:D) . Karena tidak rela Amu berduaan dengan Tadase jadinya Ikuto mengikutinya sambil bersembunyi (•̯͡.|‾‾‾|.  
"Maaf ya Amu aku gak bisa ikut karena ada acara keluarga."Sms Yaya ke Amu. "Amu Aku gak bisa ikut nih karena ada janji."Sms Rima ke Amu. Tadasepun mendapat Sms dari Nagihiko "Maaf tadase aku tidak bisa ikut mendadak flu." Lalu Amu memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa Yaya dan Rima tidak bisa ikut. Skalinya Tadase juga mau mengatakan bahwa Nagihiko tidak bisa ikut. "Anu."Tadase dan Amu berkata bersamaan. "Kamu aja dulu."Tawar Amu. "Tidak, perempuan yang harus didulukan." Tolak Tadase. "Ya sudah(´˛`") aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Yaya dan Rima tidak bisa datang!"Ucap Amu sambil wajah sedih. "Aku juga mau bilang kalau Nagihiko tidak bisa datang juga ."Ucap Tadase seraya murung. "Mengapa bisa bersamaan ya? Ya sudah jadi kita berdua aja?"Tanya Amu dengan suara lembutnya. "Tidak kalian tidak berdua saja kan ada akuƪ(ˇ▼ˇ)!"Kata Ikuto senang. "Hah Ikuto ngapain kamu kesini?"Tanya Tadase ketus. "Kamu mengikuti aku sampai kesini ya!"Curiga Amu. "Ya sudah kalau ketahuan."Kata Ikuto dengan enaknya. "Ya sudah tidak pp."Ucap Tadase Lembut.

Tanpa disadari dari kejauhan ternyata Yaya, Rima dan Nagihiko menguntit Tadase dan Amu.  
"Hah kenapa ada Ikuto(" `з´ )?"Tanya Yaya jengkel. "Seharusnyakan hanya ada Amu dan Tadase(_')."Ucap Rima dengan sinis. "Apa Ikuto mendengar kita saat itu?"Selidik Nagihiko.

"Apakah kalian mau ice cream?"Tanya Ikuto. "Boleh juga."Ucap Amu. "Ya sudah kalau gitu kamu(Amu) ikut aku!"Ikuto sambil menarik tangan Amu. "Trus Tadase sama siapa?"Tanya Amu. "Biarkan saja dia disini menunggu, kalau kamu gak ikut siapa yang pegang esnya."Kata Ikuto.

**SKIP**

•

•

•

•

•

•

**DIRUMAH AMU**  
**DIKAMAR AMU**

Setelah selesai jalan-jalan Amu pun langsung menyendiri dikamarnya. "Aku bingung tadi itu dinner atau apa?"Tanya Amu bingung. Keempat shugo Charanya pun hany memperhatikan Amu dan. "Tapikan kamu senang."Ucap Dia. "Go go Amu-Chan!"Ran, seraya menyemangati. "Makasih ya semua, ya aku sangat bahagia aku jadi bisa ngomong dengan Tadase biarpun ada Ikuto."Kata Amu bahagia.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

**DIROYAL GARDEN**

Saat di Royal Garden bertepatan Amu dan Tadase belum datang Yaya, Rima dan Nagihiko lagi berdiskusi tentang kejadian kemarin sore. "Kayaknya misi kita berhasil deh!"Ucap Yaya senang. "betul itu, biarpun tidak berjalan sempurna."kata Rima sambil senyum. "Untuk membuktikannya kita lihat saja hari ini bagaimana reksi Amu dan Tadase."Ucap Nagihiko membuktikan. "Siiiiiiiiiiiip."Kata Rima dan Yaya bersamaan. Belum ada beberapa menit Tadase dan Amu datang secara bersamaan. "Hai Amu, hai tadase bagaimana kemarin?Tanya Rima kepasa Amu dan Tadase. "Asik."Ucap Tadase sambil melihat Amu. Amupun membalas dengan senyuman. Para guardian pun duduk dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

**SAAT DIPERJALANAN PULANG SEKOLAH**

Saat diperjalanan pulang sekolah, Amu pulang berdua sama Tadase, Amupun merasa senang karena sekarang Tadase tidak bersikap dingin lagi dengan dirinya. Amupun sangat bersyukur sejak kejadian kemarin Amu bisa lebih dekat dengan Tadase. "Apakah sepulang sekolah kamu ada acara?"Tanya Tadase dengan agak gugup. "Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Amu balik. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan, apakah kamu mau?"Tanya Tadase. "Oke, aku mau."Jawab Amu dengan hati senang.

**DIKAMAR AMU**

Amupun mengatakan bahwa Tadase mengajaknya jalan jalan kepada Shugo Charanya, lalu Shugo Chara Amu membantu Amu memilih pakaian. Setelah sudah siap Amupun lekas pergi ke Taman.

**DITAMAN**

Saat amu sudah sampai ditaman Amu sudah melihat Tadase yang sedang duduk dikutsi panjang. "Apakah sudah lama menunggu?"Tanya Amu lembut. "Tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai."Jawab Tadase sambil senyum. Setelah beberapa menit bersenang senag tiba tiba batsu Tama lewat. "Amu-Chan itu batsu Tama."Ucap Ran panik. "Amu, ayo!"Ucap Tadase. Lalau Amu dan Tadase Charanari.

Tadase, charanari Platinum Royal

Amu, charanari Amulet heart

Tadase bergaya seperti raja dan Amu bergaya seperti anggota cherlyders. Saat Tadase mengalahkan Batsu Tama sekarang giliran Amu untuk mengubah Batsu Tama menjadi Shugo Tama. "Negative heart! Lock On! Open heart"Perkataan Amu

**TAMAT**

Bagaimana ceritanya? maaf ya kalau jelek karena ini FanFiction pertama Author Fumi. Ya udah REVIEW ya!


End file.
